One of the most difficult problems for the cosmetic user is the effective removal of her makeup. As the demand for long-wearing makeup has increased, the task has become even more difficult. Traditional water-based makeup removers rely in large part on a fairly high concentration of surfactants to aid in the cleansing function. Unfortunately, such surfactants, while effective in removing makeup and other soil from the skin, can be very drying; they are also often very irritating to the eyes, and therefore, unsuitable for use in this area. Oil-based makeup remover is generally milder and very effective in removing mascara, lipstick and other cosmetics containing high levels of oil; however, these products can leave an unpleasant oily residue on the skin, leaving the user with a less than clean feeling. Thus, the ideal makeup remover, which is both mild, effective, and non-greasy, is still a very much sought-after commodity.
Any woman who has ever sobbed through a sad movie knows that nature in fact provides a very effective, if unintended, remover for makeup: lachrymal fluid. There are few women who have not experienced the inconvenience, if not embarrassment, of rivulets of mascara running down her cheeks after a good cry. The present inventors have now found a way to turn the power of tears to a more useful purpose, with the intended result of thoroughly and gently removing makeup or other soil and dirt from the skin.